Storm doors are known which have a variety of structures and which have been manufactured of a variety of materials. One popular form of storm door is formed of members cut from extruded aluminum usually with miter joints. The members each have a common cross section and can be screwed or riveted together as is convenient. A kick plate can be provided along with glass or screen inserts.
In an alternate form of construction, the faces of a wood core door can be covered with aluminum sheet. The edges can be covered with extruded aluminum edging. This construction can provide a higher degree of security as well as thermal insulation.
Other advantages of wood core doors include a feeling of robustness and longevity due to the exterior weight present in such doors as opposed to aluminum doors. However, as noted above, such doors need to be covered with aluminum sheet and edged with aluminum extrusions for both utilitarian and aesthetic reasons.
There is a continuing need and it would be desirable to be able to manufacture frames for storm windows or doors which exhibit the positive characteristics of wood core doors without a need for commonly used aluminum sheeting and edging. Preferably such frames could be manufactured on a modular basis less expensively than known wood core doors in view of not needing the aluminum sheeting and edging. It would also be preferable if such frames could be manufactured of materials that are readily workable with standard tools of a type that could be used, for example with wood core doors.